The Red Queen Affair
by CluelessIdiot
Summary: Yuuram Yuuri is an archaeologist who just got the project of a lifetime, a chance to excavate the great Blood Pledge Castle of legend. Unfortunately, his most hated rival is working on the same project too... can life get any worse?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a test chapter of sorts, please do give some feedback for my first KKM fic._

_Pairings: YxW at the moment_

_Disclaimer: I do not own KKM nor its characters._

**_The Red Queen Affair _**

_**Chapter 1**_

_The flames alas could never sate_

_The Red Queen's dying despair_

_Her only relief lay long reposed_

_Languishing in the created flare…_

Two o'clock and not a welcoming committee in sight as a lone traveler struggled with his monumental load at the Shin Makoku train terminal. His dark eyes lingered briefly on his wristwatch before letting out a loud guttural groan at being stood up by his crew. He ran a hand through his raven hair in frustration and tapped his foot impatiently on the well-worn granite floor.

"Arhhhhhh……gomen gomen! I was held up a little!" a loud frantic call was heard as a young bespectacled man no older then the aforementioned traveler ran up the stone steps towards his intended target.

"A little… late, Murata?"

"Okay a lot late but there was this really hot broad!"

"Ah, spare me the details of your never waning skirt-chasing habits! Help me with my stuff, would you?"

"Sure thing, Shibuya!" Murata chirped as he bent down to grab the lightest of Shibuya Yuuri's luggage. Yuuri merely shook his head in resignation, what did he expect, he knew he was the fitter of the two anyway. Grabbing the rest of his stuff, they headed towards the carpark to load up Murata's loaned pick-up.

* * *

"So you are THE welcoming committee?" Yuuri jibed, trying to make small talk during the five hour long ride to the dig site. 

"Well … I was part of it at least."

"What happened to the other parts?"

"Oh well….you know….they had erm…other duties."

Yuuri sensed that Murata was purposely being ambiguous and that usually means something happened, and it wasn't something he'd particularly like.

"What other duties?"

"Erm…well…another welcoming party perhaps?"

Yuuri's eyes widened comically as his jaw dropped wide opened, "NOOO! Please noooo! Tell me it's not him again?"

"Okay, it's not him again." Murata chirped out amused at Shibuya's outburst.

"You know when you say it like that, I know it's him."

"You know Shibuya, you keep running into him during your professional life. I'm starting to wonder if its fate or something?"

"Fate my ass, I bet he is just waiting at his little computer, watching to find my name on any of the projects then swoop down at the last minute to steal that from right under my nose!"

"That actually sounded stranger then my fate theory."

"Exactly!"

"That you insinuate he is infatuated with you."

"Exac…heck NO!" Yuuri jumped up and tried to strangle his beleaguered friend, he only stopped when the pick up spun twice and nearly ran off the curb.

Finally the pick up came to a crashing, screeching halt in front of the dig site and promptly gave up the proverbial ghost in front of the main entrance. Yuuri sputtered indignantly at the rough treatment, climbing out of the vehicle wearily.

"Professor Shibuya Yuuri I gather." A harsh baritone voice called out from the podium. "You were expected an hour ago."

Yuuri spun round to find a stern looking administrator staring condescendingly at him.

"Arh Gwendal…" Yuuri started but before he could finish he was cut off rather abruptly.

"Your file indicates that you are the head of department of Archaeology and History at the University of Shin Makoku and are a prestigious member of the Royal Historical Society," Gwendal read from the file at hand in a dead monotone, brows knitted in a frown. "Yet you seem … how should I put it … youthful. I was looking for someone far more experienced. We already have someone of your … aptitude."

"Don't you put me in the same category as that spoilt brat! I worked my way into my position, I assure you my Aptitude is far greater then what you give me credit for. I am a professional, and I intend to be treated as such."

"Gwendal!" Murata called from behind Yuuri. "It was I who recommended Shibuya to this post. Are you questioning my judgment on the issue?" Murata fixed his gaze upon the administrator as if daring him to voice his dissent.

"Fine Sir, I understand. I will show him to his room."

* * *

Yuuri couldn't contain his mounting curiosity any further, after hastily moving into his room he snuck out of the staff living compound to take a peek at the partially restored Blood Pledge Castle. 

He was astounded by the sheer size and magnificence of the building; in its heyday it must have been absolutely beautiful. The palace was neo-gothic in design and though only fragments of the stone walls have been restored, it must have been extremely imposing to anyone trying to get in.

He placed his palm on one of the eroded stone pillars that stood in the courtyard and wondered how much these walls have seen. He noticed that there were scrawling hidden underneath some of the blackened and burnt areas of said walls, much like a child's doodling. Yuuri moved closer to the wall to investigate flicking out a small swiss-army blade to chip away slightly at the soot that caked the entire wall.

"What are you doing, wimp?" a voice resounded that shocked and distracted Yuuri from his task, nearly stabbing the delicate wall fragments in the process.

Yuuri turned around to face the most beautiful yet the most loathsome individual he had ever met. The face that gave him a thousand nightmares and the bane of his entire existence… "Wolfram."

* * *

End of Chapter. 

_A/N: Hope you guys liked the beginning, please review if you feel that I should continue posting this fic here. :) Thank you very much._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer and A/N: I don't own KKM and/or its characters. This is for my loving reviewers whose sincere pleading has drove me to post more chapters: ladybird, Natsuko-chan, Lynna, pepperann, Dragon of Blood, lady Taylor, Acire07 and SpadeAce. Forgive my lack of ability to upkeep too many fics so I'm placing most of my fics on hiatus due to the severe workload in my final year of college. I need the readers to review to tell me what fic they want me to keep updating. Thank you for your kind cooperation.**

**Chapter 2****  
**  
_What goodness in her heart she lacked_

_She will find in the coming daze_

_No longer will she be in mourning _

_Surrendering reason carelessly to the haze…_

"…Wolfram." Yuuri uttered in a strange mix of disbelief and absolute loathings, watching those familiar jade green eyes regard him with contempt.

"What are you doing, wimp?" the snotty little aristocrat questioned the good professor condescendingly.

"I'm doing my job, Wolfram. It is more then I can say for you!" Yuuri huffed indignantly, flicking the small knife back into its little compartment before standing up to face his little blond nemesis. _'Won't do me any good if I stab him now,' _he thought to himself.

The blond beauty had his face contorted into a cynical smirk, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Didn't think you'd show, wimp. Thought you never liked coming to the middle of nowhere for digs."

'…_or would it?'_

"I could have sworn I'd say the same about you." Yuuri sighed. "You know if you keep that up, your face might just stay that way."

Wolfram immediately dropped his smirk, fearful eyes darting around trying to assess the truth of that statement.

'_Figures the pretty boy would be conned by that silly lie.'_

"I was kidding, Wolfram," Yuuri finally conceded when he realized that Wolfram was not getting anywhere near the truth, earning him a scowl from the blond. "Look Wolfram, why are you even out here? There aren't any five-star hotels or fancy amenities nearby; this is an archaeological dig site."

"Look wimp, I may look young but I'm certainly more experienced then you!"

"In more ways then one?" Yuuri grinned when he saw Wolfram blush so deeply at that question.

"Shut up, wimp!" Wolfram yelled before storming off towards the left annex.

Yuuri chuckled at the childish display, he knew he'd won the first round. He turned his gaze towards what would have been a beautiful garden, wondering what it would have been like in its former glory.

"Yuuri..." a soft whisper emanated behind him.

"What is it now, Wolfram?" Shibuya turned around to face the source of the whisper.

Nothing...

That was what he saw, absolutely nothing. 'That can't be?' He swung his head around to catch a glimpse of anybody.

Nobody. The entire place was empty save for him. 'I must have been imagining things. Maybe I need some sleep,' he thought before hurrying to rejoin his party in the foyer.

* * *

"Where were you Shibuya?" Murata called out brazenly, dragging him along like a rag doll. "I want to introduce you to your team!" 

Finally, they came to a stop in front of a group of rather imposing figures.

"This is Conrad Weller!" Murata gestured towards a handsome and amiable looking brunette, who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. "He holds a PhD in Old Shin Makoku Archaeological History, so he's the one who's going to be assisting you heavily in this project.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," the man smiled gently before extending a hand to greet Yuuri.

"Nice to meet you too, Conrad." Yuuri accepted the handshake and was surprised by the roughness of his palm. 'He must have been doing digs like this a lot.' "And please don't be so formal, just Yuuri is fine." He smiled at Conrad, taking an instant shine to the gentle brunette.

"And this is Gunter von Kleist!" Murata motioned to a platinum blond who kept his lustrous locks long and loose, accentuating his aquiline features. There was only one word that could describe this man; gorgeous. "He is the curator of the Shin Makoku Museum and an expert in Shin Makoku history. Gunter is also one of the rare gems in the profession that can comprehend the old script!"

"Wow that wonderful, Gunter. Glad to have met you!" Yuuri chirped and extended a hand towards the seemingly quiet individual. However he was not expecting said individual to throw himself at Yuuri (literally).

"Oh what a colossal honour for this humble peon to finally meet you, the Great Professor Shibuya Yuuri!!" Gunter gushed shamelessly. "You looked just like I had imagined you would be; dark, dashing and so full of ambition!!"

Yuuri could only stutter in surprise and try to wriggle his way out of this insane man's grasp. Suddenly he felt the grip slacken and release its hold and the initiator was jerked back quite forcefully. Yuuri turned around to thank his rescuer, only to meet face to face with the most terrifying person he has ever known.

"And this is his Lordship Gwendal von Voltaire," Murata continued. "He is the organizer of this archaeological project and is funding part of it from his own pocket."

Yuuri gulped as the dark haired monolith of a man stared him down with searching grey eyes. "Hello?" he choked. The man merely grunted in response before he grabbed Gunter by the arm and pulled him towards the dining area.

"Arh don't mind him Shibuya! He loves to bully the newcomers." Murata laughed and gave Shibuya a pat on the back.

* * *

As Yuuri stepped into the dining area hoping to get some refreshments, he spotted a mop of stunning blond hair at the corner of the room. Feeling curious and to an extent bored, he crept closer to the blond who seemed occupied at the moment. Gesticulating wildly and speaking animatedly to a very crossed looking Gwendal. The conversation did not seem to be all that pleasant, but he could hardly make out the content. 

Finally after a short reply from Gwendal, Wolfram stormed off towards the exit, brushing past Yuuri roughly.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called out to the furious blond.

"Wolfram, wait up!" he gave up waiting for an answer and gave chase anyway.

* * *

End of Chapter. 

Answers to anonymous reviews:

pepperann: sorry for leaving you hanging for a year.

Lady Taylor: I'm glad u liked the story and thank you for the review.

SpadeAce: I am thankful for your support of the fic, I hope this chapter won't dissapoint you. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own KKM or its characters. _

_A/n: I would like to thank those wonderful people who reviewed, this chapter is dedicated to them. Now that all the written chapters are here this fic is back to being in the polls so that means if you have to vote for the fic you want to be updated doesn't have to be long just a single "update" or "please continue" will do though if one wants to add comments please do. :D _

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_Softly she waited, slowly she wept_

_Longing for her beloved's embrace_

_Fears of fading desires she kept_

_His name in her heart she will trace..._

"Wolfram! Wait up!" Yuuri cried as he saw the blond aristocrat make a sharp turn to his left, perhaps hoping to shake his relentless pursuer.

Yuuri, ever the hero wannabe, refused to back down to the challenge issued by his rival, quickened his pace and stiffened his resolve.

Turning a right here…

Turning a left there …

Dodging a couple of overgrown flora…

Whoops! Nearly fell into a hole…

'_Whe…where am I?'_ he thought as he paused to catch his breath. Shibuya realized in all his haste to catch up to his insufferable colleague (can he even call him that?), he had managed to lose sight of the target altogether. Unfortunately his problems did not end there, whilst chasing after Wolfram he had gotten himself so far from the main hall that he was now indisputably, terrifically and utterly lost. _'Now how did I manage to do that?_' he wondered at his own incompetence, '_Maybe I am more of a wimp then I give myself credit for?' _

He scanned his surroundings intensely, hoping to find a path that looked remotely familiar. No luck there, all his little eye spied was corridors, corridors and oh surprise, surprise… more corridors. '_Shit' _was all his mind supplied before his mother invaded his thinking space and lectured him about being a proper gentleman and never cursing in front of the ladies.

"Now's not the time to give Wolfram the benefit of the doubt!" Yuuri smacked his forehead in exasperation.

"Wolfram!" …

"Conrad!" …

"Murata!"…. "Anybody?"…

A sudden flash of gold was caught in his peripheral vision heading into one of the rooms, the giant room with large forbidding doors that once may have been incredibly handsome.

"Wolfram? Is that you? Quit playing around, won't you!" Yuuri made his way to the room whose doors seemed so determined to keep him out.

When there was no answer to his calls he became apprehensive about entering. '_Maybe I imagined it all…'_ he thought as he studied the intricate designs carved into the heavy wooden structure. _'Very old_,' Shibuya surmised, '_possibly in the style of the Spitzburg period, during the reign of the Lady Cheri_.' These doors seem so unusually melancholic, as though it was trying to keep a terrible secret in.

_'I must be insane…personifying furniture. Maybe I'll start cuddling the cutlery next!_' Yuuri chuckled as he turned to leave this foreboding place.

A soft sob from behind him stopped him cold in his tracks. He turned around and pressed an ear against the door. He could definitely hear the muffled sound of someone crying inside the room.

_'Wolfram!'_ Yuuri pushed down upon the antiquarian door handle and gave the door a hard shove. The old contraption gave a loud shuddering groan as it was swung open showering Yuuri with a slate of fine grey dust mixed with particles of soot.

He sneezed after taking a whiff of the foul air and vigorously shook the dust off his head and shoulders. The sound of crying is becoming clearer now, he looked up and squinted until his eyes got used to the poor lighting. There at the far end of the dark and dreary bedchambers Yuuri could make out the shape of a person at the foot of the large bed sitting with his knees held close to his chest. The figure held his head down against his knees softly sobbing in the corner.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called out gently to the boy hoping to get his attention as he knelt down in front of the blond.

Now that Yuuri was close enough, he could make out the strange clothes Wolfram was wearing. It looked like a pink negligee with ruffles all around. _'Boy does he have issues…'_

"Wolfram, are you alright?" Yuuri asked again when he received no response the first time.

The figure shifted and raised his head to meet Yuuri's eyes. Blue. That was the first thing Yuuri saw, the blond had the most incredible blue eyes that shone brilliantly in the darkness. He watched transfixed as the most beautiful pair of lips parted to call his name.

"Yuuri…"

"Yuuri…"

"YUURI!!!!!!"

Yuuri was startled out of his trance by a loud scream coming from behind him. He turned around to give whoever it was a piece of his mind.

"Wolfram?!"

"Who else, wimp?" Yuuri stared in disbelief at the person standing at the doorway.

"But you were here? In front of me?"

"Have you gotten stupid as well, wimp?"

"But…but….but…" Yuuri stammered as Wolfram crossed his arms at his chest and raised an eyebrow in a silent challenge.

Yuuri whipped around expecting to see the Wolfram clone still sitting there staring at them.

Empty.

The space behind him was completely empty.

"I don't get it. You were just behind me, sitting pretty in a pink nightgown and crying your eyes out!"

"What did you say?" Wolfram growled and glared at Yuuri's head.

"I said…"Yuuri continued as he turned around to regard his bitter rival eye to eye. _'Wait a second!'_

"Your eyes!"

"What about my eyes?"

"They're green!"

"Of course they are! They've been green since the day I was born and that isn't going to change anytime soon."

"But they were blue a minute ago!"

Wolfram suddenly was devoid of any retort, his eyes became wide and terrified.

"What did you say?"

"Your eyes were blue a minute ago?"

Wolfram looked nervous at the answer; he grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him out of the room muttering something about meeting Gwendal and Conrad for dinner.

Yuuri was absolutely perplexed by the chain of events; however he would probably find it harder to explain away the healthy blush that dusted his cheeks to the other members of the expedition team as he let Wolfram drag him along by the hand.

* * *

End of Chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I soooo dont own KKM and friends ...

A/N: Hey there ppl I'm back after a long hiatus, no I havent forgotten the fic I was just trying to finish my senior year of education. I have now officially GRADUATED WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! and of course there was the extensive mental block for the longest period of time but whee inspiration returned!! Thank you all who reviewed so much and know I didnt forget you guys :D !!

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

_His name in lieu she doth forget_

_Whilst his face is all she keeps intact_

_Though her memories fill her with regret_

_Alone again she fulfills their pact.…_

Smoke.

Copious amounts of billowing black smoke was all the eye could see for miles on end.

And Wolfram von Belefield could not see a way out on all sides. How'd he wander into this part of the castle was a mystery as was the reason for the strange appearance of this spirit-repressing smog.

He tried to walk cautiously through the thick blanket of choking smoke, hoping that he might stumble upon an exit. And stumble he did, though not upon an exit, but a body. Bodies, he corrected himself, as he discovered more lurking in the smog. He should be afraid…but he felt unusually calm. He should be terrified … but he was intrigued. He should be screaming … but he was silently reaching towards them. He hissed and pulled back the offending appendage before he made contact and stumbled back away from the carnage at his feet.

He raised his hands to his mouth to muffle his screams as he turned tail to run. Run headlong into something… or someone. He looked up into the face of the sole living occupant of the room, besides himself, and saw a mirror-image of himself except he didn't have blue eyes…and certainly was not dressed in a crimson gown.

His mirror image smirked as he reached out to put his pallid fingers around Wolfram's slender neck.

"Mine…!" the blue-eyed clone whispered before he dug his skeletal fingers into Wolfram's throat.

Wolfram yelled in terror and with a start threw himself back into consciousness. _'It was only a dream?' _he wondered and yet he felt it far too real. But that was not the only concern, dressed only in his loose-fitting nightshirt he stood practically naked in the middle of the recently excavated throne room. Thankfully there was a small light illuminating the room least he be left completely in the dark, but that did little to enlighten him of his current circumstance.

He felt a chill pass through his body but felt no breeze.

* * *

Shibuya Yuuri, Professor of Archaeology at the distinguished University of Shin Makoku, was most at home in an environment that was filled with large cabinets of dusty old books, a cushy leather interior, dressed in comfortable and yet professional looking business suits, and a mild, pleasant temperature of anywhere between 15 to 20 degrees Celsius, kindly provided by his trusty air-conditioner.

Hence it is safe to assume that said professor, currently surrounded by mountains of dirt, mud and soil (they all refer to the same thing in varying states of textural differences, he knew for he felt them all), waist deep in a roughly dug out trench marked uncharacteristically as "Annex B" dressed in a scratchy brown overalls that did nothing to alleviate one's suffering under the sweltering hot sun, is not feeling rather comfortable at all. His present condition was made even more unbearable by a certain blond dilettante that refused to get his fingers dirty for the sake of the science. God forbid Little Lord Bratfield chip a nail while he lifts a speck of dust!

The little imbecile even had the gall to bring out a deck chair and umbrella to rest His Excellency's precious behind whilst he basks in the shade and sip gingerly on his pinna collada, whilst he and the rest of the excavation team were breaking their backs hauling stones and gravel for a good part of the day!!

"That's it!!" Yuuri shouted and threw down his shovel. "I've had it with you Belefield!! If you are not going to be helping us with the dig, you can pack up and go home!"

Wolfram didn't seem to be responding to his outbursts. "WOLFRAM!" Yuuri shouted out in utter vexation. Only then did the person in question sit from his deckchair and pushed up the shades that covered his eyes.

"Huh? Who called for me?" Wolfram asked before removing an earplug from his left lobe.

"Grrrrrrr…" Yuuri growled before he tried to bolt towards the blond and strangle the living daylights out of him. Before he could get to him however a loud voice thundered across dilapidated hallways.

"WOLFRAM!" Lord Voltaire boomed from the far end of the courtyard, and sent the aforementioned young lord scurrying to heed his brother's summon.

'_Now why can't I get a response like that?'_ Yuuri mused as he watched the usually petulant little blond brat cowering in front of his intimidating relative.

He watched in amusement as the young lord tried his best to reason with his brother before stomping his foot down in a dramatic display of childishness. Lord von Voltaire merely sniffed at the behavior and promptly dismissed his brother with a few choice words. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders, _'It isn't my place to care,'_ he thought to himself and went back to work.

* * *

Dusk approached quickly when one works so hard, or so Yuuri thought as he lifted his arms above his ears for a good, long stretch. It had been a tiring but thankfully rewarding day that ended with the promise of a warm and satisfying rest.

He strolled leisurely to his room at the Annex, hastily set up and recently furnished for the living, ready to hit the showers and then go straight to dreaming about Nami Amuro in spandex…doing a chicken dance…yes Yuuri was one sick puppy!

A flurry of blond and green zipped by his peripheral field of vision, hurrying towards the main entrance of the sprawling complex they were excavating.

'_Wolfram…'_ his mind supplied and he sighed in exasperation at his own curiosity. _'Why do I even bother?!' _he mentally admonished himself.

He stealthily made it to the driveway and watched little Lord Brat get into his bright pink Maserati and with a loud roar, sped off into the overwhelming darkness ahead.

Feeling a little bitter at the small display of status, he grumbled as he climbed into Murata's beat up pick up and attempted to follow the trail of the flaming pink nightmare.

_(Yes he was feeling particularly bitter tonight…)_

* * *

Two miles down the narrow winding road and he had nearly killed himself five times. Twice he nearly drove off the road into a ravine, once he nearly hit a tree, another time he nearly hit a cow and finally he nearly drove into a lake. Of course driving without one's headlights on was a bad idea, how did all those secret agents in movies tail their targets in complete darkness without missing a single turn? It was going to be shelved right up there with the secrets of the universe.

Finally after five harrowing hours of driving in cow country he finally found a rest stop at the side of the road. Tired and a lot less curious about the fate of a certain blond runaway, he pulled the pick-up sharply into the parking lot and decided to hop into the bar for a quick drink before heading back_. 'I'll just tell Gwendal his precious little baby brother eloped with a gypsy girl and went to Caloria to start a new life,' _he nodded in agreement with his new plan until he walked right into the very same pink Maserati he was trying to chase earlier. _'Wolfram……..'_ he growled, hurrying into the bar.

He had half a mind to kill the brat, string him up shoot him dead then hang him again for good measure. He had chased the stupid boy for five hours, worried out of his mind for Wolfram's safety (not that he will ever admit it) and here the person in question was, sitting in a bar in the outskirts of town getting pissed ass drunk.

"WOLFRAM!!" Yuuri yelled over the loud music and boisterous atmosphere, "What are you doing here? You're so going to get yourself killed by Gwendal!" He looked in disdain at the countless number of empty glasses in front of the highly inebriated boy.

"Ooooooooo YYYYUuuuuriiiII!! HicccHicc!" Wolfram spun round off his bar stool and launched himself at Yuuri, tackling him in a bear hug.

"WhhhhaaaaaHicc Youuuuuuuuuu HerreeeHiccHic!! NYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Wolfram mewled in drunken delight and nuzzled a cheek against Yuuri's.

Shibuya swayed dramatically from the extra weight and attempted to hold both of them up against the counter. A sharp tap on his shoulder made him turn around to find himself confronted by two burly men in sailor's wear.

"Hey if you are feeling uncomfortable we can take care of the little blond for you," Brute A leered.

"No, that won't be necessary," Yuuri smiled uncomfortably as he shifted Wolfram's weight in his arms. "Really he ain't heavy, he's my colleague!"

The two brutes guffawed at the lame answer as Yuuri blushed at the embarrassment. "That was not a question little boy! That was a statement!" Brute B hollered as he moved to grab Wolfram from Yuuri's hold.

"Hey pretty baby , wanna play with me and the boys?" Brute B uttered centimeters from Wolfram's delicate face, sending the stench of crude pungent alcohol-laden breath to Wolfram's nose. Even as inebriated as he was, Wolfram started to fight weakly against his captor. "Yuuuuuuuuuurriiii……" he mumbled softly calling for aid as the man tightened his grip on his shoulders.

"STOP!!" Yuuri roared and slammed his hand down upon the counter, causing a sizeable indentation in the wood beneath his fist. "You use brute force and violence to get what you desire, regardless of other's pain! I DO NOT USUALLY RESORT TO VIOLENCE BUT YOU HAVE COMPELLED MY HAND BY YOUR ACTIONS TOWARDS THIS MAIDEN!! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR JUDGEMENT!!"

There was an intense crackling of power within the air surrounding Yuuri and it terrified all who laid eyes upon him. The two brutes sobered up quite quickly after that and wisely returned Wolfram to Yuuri's side, apologized, and promptly ran out of the bar screaming like little girls.

Yuuri quickly returned to his senses after that display and tried to haul Wolfram out of the bar before anyone could call his bluff. "Wolfram you need to go home now!" Yuuri hissed under the strain.

"NOOooooooooooo!" Wolfram screamed in reply and struggled to keep himself right by the counter. "I don't want to go back there!" It would seem that Wolfram is beginning to sober up… just not enough to keep his emotions under control.

"Why don't you bring the young gentleman upstairs? It would seem he had already reserved a room," the heavily tattooed bartender suggested much to the surprise of Shibuya Yuuri. "What is the issue young man? You seem to be staring quite unabashedly at something."

Yuuri shook himself out of it and muttered a sheepish 'nothing' before hauling-dead weight dumb blond (no offence to blonds) up the stairs to his pre-assigned room.

* * *

"Okay cut the drunken gig, Belefield! I know you aren't that drunk." Yuuri tersely reprimanded his colleague as he dropped the 82 year old brat on the sole queen-sized bed in the room. "You know you're brother is going to have your hide and mine if you don't go back to the site tonight, so why don't you be mature for once in your life and just go back?!"

The blond shifted slightly and threw his arm over his face, shielding his eyes from the glare. "no…" he whispered, "just go 'way, …imp…"

"NO!" Shibuya yelled in frustration, "If I'm going back you are going too!" Yuuri grabbed hold of Wolfram's arm and attempted to haul him towards the door, his captive however seemed rather adamant about staying right where he was.

"STOP!! Just go back on your own!! Leave me HERE!"

"Why should I?"

"Just because!!"

"Because of what? What is a good enough reason to stay here? If you haven't already noticed, you seem to be attracting all the troublesome sorts like bearbees to a honeypot!"

"…BECAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP IN MY ROOM!!"

"What?" Yuuri was absolutely puzzled. "Are you scared of your new room?" he smirked.

"SHUT UP!!" Wolfram screamed, he was embarrassed enough at the revelation and now he had his rival openly mocking him. "JUST GO BACK!! I'll be fine here, anywhere is better than there!" He turned his back towards Yuuri and covered his flushed face with his hands.

"Oi…Are you crying?" Yuuri was a little scared he had made Wolfram upset though he had no clue why he should be, Wolfram was a pain in the butt most of the time and his persistence made it hard to breathe around him. The figure before him however wasn't Wolfram the Brat, the Noble, the Royal Pain in the Rear end, he just looked like a child that he actually was, that they both were. He moved to Wolfram's side and attempted to shake him slightly to get a response.

"No, I'm not!" Wolfram screamed and slapped the offending appendage away, "Don't you dare insult me like that!"_ 'Royal Pain in the Rear End is back,' _Yuuri's mind supplied.

"Look you won't believe me if I told you, so why don't you just go and we'll pretend we didn't even meet tonight."

"Okay. I will once you tell me anyway!"

"Shibuya!! You are so stubborn!" Wolfram ground out, "Fine! I think there is something evil in those ruins and I don't feel safe at night."

"How?"

"Grr……..look I've been having weird dreams and ….I've been waking up in strange places…places that are locked most of the time…and I don't have the keys to."

The atmosphere in the room became downright tense and creepy, Yuuri thought as he sat on the bed and pulled on Wolfram's hand to ask him to do the same. Wolfram complied.

"What were these dreams about?" Yuuri whispered.

"Someone…someone who looks like me," Wolfram replied, "…but has blue eyes…"

Yuuri gasped.

"What is it wimp?! Just spit it out!"

"Er…nothing, nothing," Yuuri evaded the question swiftly, "How about we just go to sleep here?"

"What?! Weren't you heading back?"

"Er…no, if I return, who will watch your back in my absence. I'll just guard you from here," Yuuri muttered and buried himself beneath the covers.

"Why thank you my wimpy hero," Wolfram sneered. "At least change for bed before you start cowering underneath the duvet! Hmmph!"

At this, Wolfram went to luggage to retrieve his nightgown and proceeded to change right in the middle of the room. Yuuri just tried to will himself away from peeking at his colleague. '_No he is not attractive! Okay he is… but he's got a sucky personality. But still… looking wouldn't hurt…would it?'_ Yuuri the pervert finally won out and he slowly turned his head to sneak a little peek. Alas, he took so long in open debate with himself that Wolfram had already dressed_. 'In a baby pink nightgown? Ooo that is nice…'_

"Do you need to borrow a nightshirt, wimp?" Wolfram asked unamused at the way Yuuri was staring at him. He knew what that creep was thinking and he was so glad Shibuya was too much of a wimp to do anything about it.

"Er…no I usually just sleep in my shirt and my boxers, do you mind?"

"Whatever wimp, I know you won't do much anyway!" Wolfram huffed and climbed in beside his dark haired bedmate and turned the lights off.

* * *

"Nnghh…," Yuuri moaned as he tried to clear the sleep from his mind. Something or someone was moving about and he bet that was Wolfram shifting restlessly in his sleep.

He slowly tried to pry open his sleep weary eyes. He could hazily make out blue, glowing softly in the dark room.

Glowing blue eyes were staring at his face! Yuuri shrinked back and yelled in fright as solid fingers wound their way round his neck and squeezed mercilessly.

As his eyes grew more accustomed to the dark he could finally make out a face. "Wol…hack…ram!" he wheezed out pathetically.

"_Mineeee……………..," the apparition sneered. _

* * *

End of Chapter.


End file.
